Ling Su Wong
Ling Su Wong is one of Mia Thermopolis's friends at Albert Einstein High School. Biography Early Life Ling Su's father is a mechanical engineer.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VIII: Princess on the Brink Freshman Year Ling Su and Lilly go to Ho's Deli to buy ginkgo biloba, but Ling Su is charge 5¢ less for hers than Lilly is, causing Lilly to begin documenting Ho-Gate and beginning her boycott of Ho's Deli. Later, Ling Su and her date, Clifford, attend the Cultural Diversity Dance.The Princess Diaries Ling Su reveals at the sleepover at Lilly's that she has french kissed Clifford.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight Ling Su attends the Nondenominational Winter Dance.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love Her drawing of Joe, the stone lion outside of AEHS, gets in to the school art fair.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV: Princess in Waiting Ling Su spends Valentine's day with Tina, Lilly, and Mia at a sleepover at Tina's house.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and 3/4ths: Valentine Princess Ling Su is a part of Tina's plan to start a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven at Mia's birthday party so that she can ask Michael about prom. She asks Helen Thermopolis, a fellow artist, if she can see her slides while Tina sends Mr. Gianini to the store for more soda. After the party Ling Su IMs Mia to tell her that she thinks Helen is an incredible artist and ask what happened, as she was confused by the whole Lilly/Boris/Jangbu situation. She asks Mia if she thinks Helen would let her borrow some nicer brushes so she can test them out before spending all her allowance on her own, and asks if Michael asked Mia to the prom.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink Sophomore Year At the assembly at the beginning of the year, Ling Su seconds Lilly's nomination after being elbowed.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training Ling Su brings a quiz she found online to Mia's sleepover, which all the girls like. After Mia wins the election Ling Su walks with their group down the hall singing "We Are the Champions." Ling Su is the treasurer for Mia's student council and informs them in the spring that they are broke, which Ling Su blames on her lack of math skills, being more interested in art. Ling Su asks Mia for an invite to Aide de Ferme so she can meet one of her celebrity heroes. She auditions for Braid! but is adamant that she will not play a mistress or a maid as that would be a form of Asian typecasting. She is cast in the chorus and take it upon herself to keep Amber Cheeseman away from Mia. She skips class to rehearse, and the show goes off without a hitch.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess Ling Su is disappointed when Mia says she doesn't want to have a birthday party in Genovia for My Super Sweet Sixteen, but after Mia explains herself Ling Su comes around and agrees with her. Lilly says that Mia is just depriving them all because of what she did last year and storms off to the bathroom and Ling Su gets up and follows her, saying it is probably her turn to deal with Lilly. Ling Su and Perin attend Mia's ice skating birthday party and skate together as a couple.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and a Half: Sweet Sixteen Princess Junior Year Ling Su asks Mia what happened to her hair, but unconvincingly tells her it looks fine before exchanging a glance with Perin. After finding out about Michael moving to Japan, Ling Su, Perin, and Shameeka ask if she is doing ok. After Boris explains why he thinks it will be best if Mia and Michael break up Ling Su and Shameeka share a look and seem to change their minds and agree with him. Both Ling Su and Perin seem concerned by the disasters presented in Lilly's campaign. Ling Su and Perin attend Lilly's victory party, as Ling Su was named secretary for Lilly's student council and Perin is vice president. Perin eats too many maraschino cherries and throws up and Ling Su has to cut up the cherries with scissors so they will go down the drain. Ling Su e-mails Mia after she misses most of a week of school. When Mia returns to school she discovers that Ling Su and Perin sit with Lilly at Kenny's table as they are all on student council together, but Ling Su tells Mia she'd rather sit with her. Ling Su tells Mia that she and J.P. make a cute couple and doesn't believe Mia when she says they are not together.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IX: Princess Mia Senior Year Ling Su gets accepted into Parsons School of Design. She and Perin rejoin Mia's table at lunch regularly, abandoning Lilly and Kenny. They tell the group that they are giving the teachers that wrote their letters of recommendation Swarovski crystal apples when J.P. asks. On Mia's birthday Perin and Ling Su wish Mia a happy birthday and run off giggling, but they skip Grandmère's offer to skip class and get pedicures, instead staying behind to study for finals. Ling Su attends Mia's birthday party with her parents. She and the rest of Mia's friends come to look at the ring J.P. gave Mia and Ling Su asks if it can cut plates, which it can, as she is working on a ceramic art piece. Ling Su and Perin attend the prom together, but they bring male dates for the sake of their parents.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Adult Life Ling Su and Perin stay together throughout college and into their adult years. Due to Ling Su's grandparents being conservative they had to pretend to be roommates for most of their relationship, however her grandparents came around after Perin learned Mandarin. Mia gives Ling Su and Perin jobs operating the Frank Gianini Community Center where they both excel and Ling Su always makes sure that the kids have lots of healthy snacks. Ling Su and Perin send Mia a message for her birthday and Ling Su has the kids at the community center help make Mia a birthday card and a card to congratulate her on her engagement. After Mia's return to work at the center, Ling Su finds Brian Fitzpatrick in the women's restroom with a lipstick camera and a microphone, which he claims he found there. While Ling Su would like to call the police Mia instead has Lars and Perin escort him out. She comes to Mia's dress fitting at Sebastiano's studio while Perin stays behind to run the center. Ling Su comes to Mia's bachelorette party, a chill affair by the palace pool in Genovia.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel Ling Su and Perin both choose not to take sides in the Boris and Tina break-up. When Mia realizes that all of the bridesmaids dresses have been dyed purple and she begins laughing Ling Su becomes concerned that Mia has finally lost it.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Wedding Disaster Physical Appearance Ling Su is Asian-American, specifically Chinese-American.Holiday Princess: A Princess Diaries Book Personality and Traits Ling Su is an extremely talented artist and is in the art club at school. Ling Su and her family celebrates Chinese New Year. Her grandmother makes fried grasshoppers. Her grandparents speak Mandarin. Ling Su has "artist's handwriting" which she claims is similar to doctor's handwriting and can only be read by her. Ling Su is bisexual - first being shown in a relationship with Clifford for some time, and is apparently quite into him, and later is in a long-term relationship with Perin. Relationships Clifford Clifford''' '''is Ling Su's first boyfriend. They attend the Cultural Diversity Dance together. Mia later discovers they have french kissed, but is unsurprised since they seem "way into each other." Perin Thomas Perin and Ling Su meet during the student council election sophomore year. Around Mia's 16th birthday they begin dating. They are still together by the time Mia gets married, having overcome disapproval from Ling Su's family initially. References Category:Characters Category:AEHS Students